Ally's crash
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Apparently Parker and Austin had met on Ally's tour when they went to Seattle. They'd connected and Austin decided to move to Seattle to be with Parker. The A&A Music Factory was going to be shut down and Ally was moving to L.A. to go to the L.A. Institution of Music. Just as she began to calm down, a crunching sound and the blackness of unconsciousness; if only she'd known.


ALLY'S POV

Austin had broken up with her. For a girl, a girl named Parker Labby.

Worst part was, Ally couldn't even blame him; who was she to blame him? Parker was tall, blonde, thin, athletic, everything Ally wasn't.

Apparently Parker and Austin had met on Ally's tour when they went to Seattle. They'd connected and Austin decided to move to Seattle to be with Parker. The A&A Music Factory was going to be shut down and Ally was moving to L.A. to go to the L.A. Institution of Music.

She drove down the lonely road to L.A., weeping as 'Steal Your Heart' came on. She slammed her fist down on the radio, focusing on the road.

Just as she began to calm down, a crunching sound and the blackness of unconsciousness; if only she'd known.

AUSTIN'S POV

He'd just realized his very major mistake. He'd broken up with the only girl he'd ever loved, and for Parker, a fake Barbie Doll of a girl, in Seattle, somewhere he hated with a passion. He broke up with Ally, whom was now driving to L.A. to go to a dream school where she'd probably move on with someone else.

Worst part is, she didn't yell at him. She wasn't mad. She'd just wished them luck and happiness through the obvious pain in her eyes. She turned away and left, and he just watched her sniffle and her shoulders shake.

Austin was wallowing on his bed in his apartment when he heard his mother screaming for him from downstairs. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! You get down here now!" Mike Moon yelled.

Austin groaned and lifted himself off of the bed, lugging himself downstairs and said, "What Mom? Jeez, I'm trying to wallow here!" He yelled this before he even got a look at his mother.

Mimi Moon was sitting in the living room, her eyes red, her arms wrapped tightly around Mike.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" HE hadn't called his mother 'mommy' since he was fifteen and his grandmother died of a heart attack.

"SOn, we just got a call from Lester Dawson...Ally was in a crash while she was on her way to L.A. it happened early this morning. She's at GladeView Hospital, it's half an hour from here." Mike said, cradling his wife, whom grown quite fond of their son's girlfriend.

"WHAT?" Austin yelled, grabbed his phone from the counter and ran to get on his shoes.

Austin drove to the hospital, feeling like a douchebag because he'd broken up with his love of his life the night before she got in a major car accident.

He ran into the hospital's ER area and went to reception. "Ally Dawson? Where is she?" He asked, shouted-more like.

The old lady looked at him, annoyed with how loudly he was yelling.

"Young man, lower your tone!" She scolded.

"Listen lady, my girlfriend was in a car accident, and I need to see her, Hell, I'm nineteen, I'm an adult now, so show me some respect and tell me where Ally Dawson is!"

"FIne, Ally Dawson, third floor, ICU. Critical condition, she's in surgery, her previous emergency contact, Austin Moon, was taken off the night of the crash, so her father was called." SHe told him.

Austin's heart shattered when he learned that Ally had taken him off as her emergency contact. He shook it off and ran to the elevator, found it too full, and took the stairs.

He reached the third floor to see Dez curled up on the floor with Trish. Ever since Ally and Austin had come back from tour, Dez and Ally had grown much closer than ever before. Dez saw Austin and shot up. "You can't be here. People who practically killed the victim shouldn't get to mourn her loss, they should be locked up to deal with the guilt. You basically killed Ally, and now you show up like you cared about her! You dumped her. For a girl, and then she got in a car crash Monica, connect the dots!" Dez screamed at AUstin, before he crumpled into the car behind him.

Austin was shell- shocked. Trish sat and cried with Dez while Lester Dawson walked to Austin and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Austin, you should sit. Listen, Ally went through surgery to try and fix the broken jaw and the collapsed lung, but they couldn't do anything. SHe and the baby didn't make it. I'm sorry son."

Austin sat back. Ally, his cute, quirky and lovely partner, had died. She was gone, as was the baby. WAIT, WHAT BABY? Austin quickly voiced this thought.

"Oh Austin, Ally didn't know either. SHe was seven weeks pregnant. That's almost two months. They couldn't even tell the sex of the baby." Lester told him, rubbing AUstin's back as he broke down.

"B-but, where is she?" He finally stuttered out. Lester frowned, but led AUstin to room R5 (get what I did there?).

There Ally was, laying in peace, her chest didn't rise, her face was so pale it broke Austin down to the core. Next to the bed where Ally was, there was an ultrasound taped to the wall. Austin could visibly make out a tiny pea sized baby, that had been his, before he was stupid enough to break up with Ally, forcing her to go to L.A. and get into an accident.

"She'd always wanted a baby girl, and her 'dream name' was Andria, so that's what Penny and I decided to put on her gravestone, but you can change it if you want." Lester told him.

"What's the full name that's going to go on the grave?" AUstin asked, in almost too much emotional pain to bare.

"Andria Dustin Moon. We decided to keep the opposite sex's middle name tradition." Lester said and then paused. "DId you know her middle name was Edgar? She hated it, but she decided to keep it, said that it was one of those things that shaped who she was. She was quirky, but she was spectacular, I'm sure you had a good reason for why you left her." Lester told Austin and left, letting Austin be alone with Ally's body.

After Lester said that, that's when Austin really broke down. He fell to the floor and whimpered. He didn't. He didn't have a good reason. He broke Ally's heart, just so that he could traipse across the country for a girl whom he'd only met twice. AND ON TOP OF IT _ALL_ , Parker wasn't even that great, she was kinda snotty and rude, but Austin had thought that he was growing out of Ally, that she was holding him back. Which was insane considering the fact that Ally was the one to nurture his fame like a growing plant. But no, he had to go and screw it all up!

He kissed Ally's hand and layed his left hand on top of Ally's stomach where their baby should have grown, developed.

"I love you Als. We miss you. Dez hates me. I'm sorry." He said and he left the room. "Good-bye Ally."


End file.
